Modern imaging devices, such as digital cameras, may be built into portable consumer electronics, such as tablets, mobile phones and smart portable or wearable devices, and rely on battery power to operate. To enhance the image quality, a portable device may be equipped with more than one camera, and each camera may have multiple sets of sensors. Having all these sensors on at the same time can consume a significant amount of battery power and increase the device temperature. Turning off the unused sensors may increase response time when an unused sensor needs to be turned on in response to a change to the operating condition of the camera.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in the management of sensor activation in digital cameras to allow for fast response time and power reduction.